


Journals

by pRESENTMIC



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But he is adorable, Fluff, Lilo and Stitch References, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tate is a little sneak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pRESENTMIC/pseuds/pRESENTMIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate giggled and pointed to his dad's journal. "I read all of it! He talks about you a lot!"</p><p>Stan blinked and his ears turned red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journals

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't love a good old Lilo and Stitch referance.

Tate giggled and pointed to his dad's journal. "I read all of it! He talks about you a lot!"

Stan blinked and his ears turned red. "Uh, really?"

"Yeah! Here! Let me read it out loud to you." Tate scrambled off of Stan's lap and yanked the journal from its hiding spot. 

"Are you sure your pa won't get angry at you for invading his privacy?" Stan chuckled, curiousity boiling in his mind.

Tate only gave an innocent smile in return. ""Today I worked with Stanford in the lab, we worked on the portal and put in a few more notes on advanced koo-an-tum fih-siks." Wait! This page is boring let me skip to the other one, oh here it is!" Tate excitedly tapped his finger on the written page. "He likes your butt and fancy hair!"

Stan's face flushed completely red. "He likes my hair?"

As Tate nodded and continued talking, Stan noticed a certain someone walk into the room. He stiffened as Tate continued to ramble about his dad's scandalous journal. Fiddleford quickly walked up to Tate and took the journal away from him. "Tate, I am disappointed. What have I told you about other people's privacy?"

"You need to respect it." Tate looked down guiltily while fiddling with his thumbs.

Fiddleford nodded. "Why don't you go to your room and think about respecting other's privacy." 

Tate nodded and ran upstairs, shutting the door behind him. As soon as his son was out of ear shot, Fiddleford frantically threw the journal into his desk. "Stanley! How much of this did he read?!" 

Stanley smirked and yanked Fiddleford into his lap. "So you like my butt and fancy hair, huh?"

Fiddleford's face turned a red as a tomato. "Ah, jeez."

"Don't worry. I like your nerd face and your lips.

"My lips?" 

"This conversation is over, Fidds."


End file.
